Creepy Doll
"Creepy Doll" is a song by singer/songwriter Jonathan Coulton, about a person who moves into a creepy old house and is tormented by a creepy haunted doll. Lyrics In a town in the woods at the top of a hill There's a house where no one lives So you take a big bag of your big city money there and buy it But at night when the house is dark And you're all alone, there's a noise upstairs At the top of the stairs there's a door and you take a deep breath and try it And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door There's a tattered dress and a feeling you have felt somewhere before And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a ruined eye That's always open And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a pretty mouth To swallow you whole So you scream and you close the door And you tell yourself it was just a dream In the morning you head into town cause you want to go antiquing In the store there's a strange old man With a wandering eye and a withered hand When he hands you the old wooden box you can hear his old bones creaking And you know what you will find inside the moment that you see That someone's carved your name into the tarnished silver key And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a ruined eye That's always open And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a pretty mouth To swallow you whole When you come home late the doll is waiting up for you And when you fix a snack the doll says it would like one too The doll is in your house and in your room and in your bed The doll is in your eyes and in your arms and in your head and you are crazy Now it's late and you head downstairs Cause you just can't sleep so you make some tea And the doll disapprovingly asks if you really need that much honey You decide that you've had enough And you lock the doll in the wooden box You put the box in the fireplace next to your bag of big city money As the smoke fills up your tiny room there's nothing you can do Far too late you see the one inside the box is you And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a ruined eye That's always open And there's a creepy doll That always follows you It's got a pretty mouth To swallow you whole Other Appearances *The song debuted on the album Thing a Week Four. It later appeared on the Jonathan Coulton albums JoCo Looks Back and Best. Concert. Ever. Video Creepy Doll Trivia *Coulton has stated that the song was inspired by various 70s horror movies that "scared the hell" out of him when he was a child. *The Magic: the Gathering card "Creepy Doll" is a reference to this song. Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral